


Skeleton Flower

by fElBiTeR



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Gavin Free, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Sumo Shows Up At Least Once, at least for one of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fElBiTeR/pseuds/fElBiTeR
Summary: “You requested to be my partner? Why the actual fuck would you do that?” Gavin gives Nines a confused and incredulous look. “You should’ve known about my... unwelcoming personality.”“I’m not quite sure as to why. But my programming told me there was something amiss,” Nines responds, looking steadily at his lap.“That’s what we call your gut instinct,” Gavin huffs, arms crossed.“Then my gut instinct told me you may be in danger,” Nines says, looking up at Gavin with a grim, determined expression on his face.





	Skeleton Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all know that one person who arrives when the party is almost over, but it turns out they were just lurking outside, too nervous to come in?
> 
> me rn, posting this for dbh despite having some of this fic written for half a year already 
> 
> now i introduce to you: the intro that literally everybody has, mad gav meet nines, nines meet mad gav, mad gav throws a fit, mad gav falls a little bit in love

“I got something for you,” Gavin shouts with glee, barging his way into Fowler’s office while waving his case files wildly in his left hand.

The giddiness he feels from making progress on the case is immediately sapped out of him, leaving as quick as it came when he spots Connor’s glowing backside in front of Fowler’s desk as soon as he steps through the door.

“Oh, Detective Reed, I was just about to call you over,” Fowler remarks, frowning deeply, as if Gavin ruined his day just by existing.

Upon a closer inspection of the stark white CyberLife jacket with a high closed collar that the android is wearing, Gavin determines that this plastic prick can't be Connor.

“What the fuck is that?” Gavin asks flatly, despite knowing that the glowing blue from the android standing stiff and tall and proud is another fucking plastic fucker who’ll overstay its goddamn welcome.

“That? That is RK900, an upgraded version of Connor’s model,” Fowler explains dryly. “And  _ he  _ will be your new partner.”

“Oh, no, you fucking don’t,” Gavin growls. “I have one of the highest fucking solved case rate in here, even working alone. I’m not taking a partner, never have, never fucking will, especially not one of these fucking plastic assholes.” He glares at the fucker, who has its hands crossed and folded perfectly neatly behind its back, still not turned around. It’s still and unbreathing, entirely and incredibly artificial. “You hear that you fucker?”

_ Now _ it turns around, only at the insult, and then Gavin can spot the specific moment that he’s assessed with its cold, steely grey eyes, even almost a shade of silver. If Gavin wasn’t staring at them so intently, he probably would have mistaken them for a icy blue shade.

He shudders from the lack of warmth from its gaze, the calculating stare, incredibly dissimilar to its counterpart, Connor (who somehow fucking radiates warmth despite being an android), and when those eyes finally connect with Gavin’s, the lack of emotion in them induces a sucker punch right into Gavin’s gut, sending him reeling. It almost makes him appreciate Connor more. 

Androids are fucking dangerous.

The RK900 model doesn’t blink, and that’s when Gavin decides to engage in a staring contest that he’s lost before he’s even begun. He’s only human, after all.

Gavin breaks eye contact first, tearing his eyes away from the Connor-look-alike’s striking gaze. He tells himself that he isn’t overwhelmed by that stare, and that he only looked away because he doesn’t want to stare at that plastic piece of crap anymore. He’s never lied to himself so blatantly.

“ _ Detective Reed _ ,” Fowler spits out, startling Gavin. He almost forgot that Captain Fowler was in the room; he probably won’t take too kindly to being ignored. “Whether you like it or not, at the rate of all these android related crimes escalating, we’re going to be swamped, and we can’t just keep shoving all android cases to the side for Lieutenant Anderson and Connor to do. Now listen here, you’re a perfectly good detective, wasted on human-only cases. From now on, you’ll be taking on android cases, too, with the RK900 as your partner. End of story.” By the end of Fowler’s little speech, Gavin is fuming. He leaves Fowler’s office fuming, and returns to his desk fuming. He forgets what he even went into Fowler’s office to initially do, and it’s all the android’s fucking fault.

_ Holy fuck _ , Gavin thinks, head resting on his cold desk. It nerves him how something so inhuman yet attractive was designed by fucking CyberLife. By Elijah fucking Kamski and all the fuckers there.

For the last half hour of his shift, Gavin sulks at his desk, slumping into his chair and doing his best to ignore Connor and Anderson’s conversation. He abruptly sits up when a sudden realization hits him. The RK900 suddenly becoming his partner must have been  _ Connor’s  _ bright fucking idea, and as if Connor can read Gavin’s mind, the android swivels his head at Gavin, who accidentally catches Connor’s eyes, who in turn beams a dazzling smile at him for no apparent fucking reason. It’s too blinding, and Gavin realizes, after all, that Connor’s eyes  _ are  _ grey and warm, confirming Gavin’s suspicion that the emotion in Connor’s eyes is somehow completely different to the RK900 model’s cold stare.

“Fucker!” Gavin curses across the room. “What the fuck are you smiling at?!” Connor continues smiling and tilts his head slightly, probably some methodical 4 fucking degrees to the right. Connor doesn’t answer him, though.

“Anything but you,” Hank sighs.

“Shut the fuck up,” Gavin mutters, mostly to himself. Anderson and Connor continue their conversation.

Gavin glares at the two until he feels an inhumanly strong grip on his shoulder.

“Holy fuck!” Gavin yells, jumping out of his chair and turning around so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. And of fucking course, he’s met with the blue glow of a fuckin’ android. “You motherfuckin’ plastic fucker!”

“I’m sorry to have startled you, Detective Reed, but I’ve read through the case thoroughly and spotted an odd recurring pattern which I also took the initiative to inform Captain Fowler. If you line up the victims’s surnames, it spells out Y-O-U-A-R-E-N-E-X-T-G, ‘you are next g’, assuming the ‘g’ is the beginning of a name of a potential victim, possibly the final victim, and that if we do not catch this killer before the final victim, they have a 94% chance of never getting caught,” the RK900 model states as-a-matter-of-factly.

It takes Gavin several beats to process all the information the upgraded model’s just presented to him before Gavin feels all the blood boil in his veins and his face get hot.

“Fuck you! That case is  _ my _ fucking case and that lead was  _ my _ fucking lead!” Gavin angrily spits through his teeth, jabbing a finger at the center of the RK900 model’s chest. “You think you can just waltz in here and take that from me and give it to Fowler so the work I’ve done for the last day can be worth nothing? Fuck off! Get the fuck away from my desk and  _ my _ case. Either go get me a fucking coffee or go dive into a fucking recycling bin you plastic asshole!” 

Gavin’s face is flushed from fury and he can feel minor embarrassment crawling up his neck because in order to get all up in the android’s face, Gavin has to basically almost be on his tiptoes to reach. Why is the model so fucking tall? Why does it have the longest fucking legs ever?

Gavin hears a whirring noise, almost a warning, only a split second before he feels the pain of getting shoved back into his work desk. His lower back gets the brunt of the hit, and  _ holy fuck _ does that hurt. When he tries to wriggle out of the plastic fucker’s grip, he goes nowhere fast, lower back continuing to bear the rounded edges of the desk. And then he tries hitting the plastic fucker in the face in failure. Instead, both his arms are painfully pinned back above his head onto his desk as well.

“Detective Reed,” the RK900 model states cooly. “I don’t work under you. I have no obligation to follow any of your selfish requests, nor am I obligated to let you continue insulting me.” Gavin continues writhing around, slipping a knee out from the tin can’s grip and kneeing it right where its dick is supposed to be. 

It would have worked if this piece of shit wasn't a fucking android that felt no pain. It probably doesn’t even have a dick, either. The thought almost disappoints Gavin.  _ Almost. _

The fucker raises an eyebrow at Gavin’s useless human actions.

“I suppose you can’t be too bad if you think plastic should be recycled,” the android fuck mocks.

“Plastic prick,” Gavin hisses, jerking his head away from the RK900 model to Connor and Lieutenant Anderson, Hank walking away and Connor waving him goodbye. And then Connor turns back and sees Gavin pathetically bent backward over his own table. A minutely shocked expression crosses Connor’s face before Gavin feels a hand grip his chin and yank him back facing forward, right back at RK900.

“It would be wise for you to refrain from calling me any other variation other than my given designation,  _ Gavin _ ,” RK900 whispers, lips so close to his ear that Gavin almost can feel them lightly press against his skin before pulling away.

Gavin feels really _hot_ under his hoodie.

RK900 releases him and gives him one last look over before walking toward the case files room. Gavin dazedly stands back up. 

”Dangerous fuckers,” Gavin grunts, going back to sulking in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed ;(


End file.
